


happy new year

by wecryglanny123



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki celebrate new years together , alone .</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy new year

it was new years eve in Asgard and Thor and Loki were fighting again about something even they could not remember . but it was only ten more minutes until new years and Thor had heard about a human tradition , where we kiss someone we love or like at midnight and he thought it to be the best way to tell Loki that for all the years he has known him , he has loved him very much . so as they fight , Thor savours every second he brushes against Loki's side or running into his muscled chest for some contact . Loki never seemed to notice because the fight was always because of some stupid shit he wanted to fight about , or he just frustrated Thor and he beat him up for it . 

20 seconds until midnight ... 

Thor stops the fight in favour of pulling Loki towards him , he thought it was to say sorry for the fight , boy was he wrong . 

10 

he pulled Loki even closer until there faces were very close together 

2 

he kissed him and Loki's eyes go wide for a moment before he kissed back . pulling Thor closer by a arm around his waist . Thor was shocked that his little human tradition had worked on Loki's stubborn attitude . but he was content just to stay here in Loki's arms , 

HAPPY NEW YEARS EARTH , Thor thought and smiled against Loki's lips .


End file.
